


Кофе и табак, прошлое и будущее

by Ellirita



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-19 23:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11908086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellirita/pseuds/Ellirita
Summary: Несколько драбблов, написанных в давнее время по заявкам на разные фесты.





	1. Почти совместная жизнь

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Рейли/Шакки. Почти совместная жизнь. Флафф, юмор.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One Piece one string fest 2012, II тур, заявка 61 - Рейли/Шакки. Почти совместная жизнь.

\- ... вот потому-то, когда в следующий раз заявишься домой, прошатавшись полгода непонятно где, будь заранее готов к такому холодному приему, - Шакки сопроводила свою тираду укоризненным взглядом, повернулась на каблуках и, плавно покачивая бедрами, скрылась за дверью подсобного помещения за стойкой бара. 

Рейли вздохнул. Обвел комнату взглядом, снял очки, протер стекла. Вздохнул снова, еще более недоуменно. Он, в общем-то, был морально готов к тому, что за время его отсутствия эта сумасбродная женщина что-нибудь поменяет в доме и в распорядке жизни. В самом деле, он не имел никакого права требовать, чтобы она преданно ждала его в периоды отлучек, сохраняя в неприкосновенности следы его пребывания в ее жизни. Они же не муж с женой, в конце-то концов.

Другими словами, Рейли не особенно удивился, обнаружив, что в баре нет его любимого сорта сакэ, выпуски газеты за время его отсутствия никто не позаботился сохранить, а у любимого кресла отвалилась ножка...

– Но тапочки-то зачем надо было прятать? – обиженно пробормотал в бороду Рейли. Затем повысил голос: - Невыносимая женщина, что мне сделать, чтобы ты перестала дуться и отдала мне тапочки? Ну хочешь, я схожу на рынок, или починю калитку, или - о, как насчет массажа? Шакки, ну сжалься, жестокая, ноги же мерзнут! 

В полутемной кладовке Шакки изо всех сил старалась сдержать смех, слушая нарочито жалобные причитания Рейли. Сколько лет они уже играют в эту игру, подлавливая друг друга в мелочах, разыгрывая и подшучивая над чем угодно – и все никак не надоест. А самое главное, что они до сих пор ухитрились друг другу не наскучить. Чего еще можно требовать от почти семейной жизни?


	2. Тихий танец

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Рейли/Шакки. Танцевать в пустом баре. Немного грустных мыслей, но в целом флафф и романс.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One Piece one string fest 2013, VI тур, заявка 24 - Рейли/Шакки. Танцевать в пустом баре.
> 
> В тексте присутствует цитирование песни: Frank Sinatra, Dream (When You're Feeling Blue)

Бывают дни, когда он переполнен сил и энергии. Когда кажется, что впереди только светлое будущее, а прошлое окутано дымкой светлых воспоминаний и придает сил, чтобы двигаться дальше, и…

... Такие дни случаются довольно редко.

Чем старше становишься, тем больше мучают воспоминания. Тем сложнее бывает, проснувшись утром, стряхнуть с изнанки век лица погибших друзей. Все сложнее заставить себя верить, что пробуждение вообще стоило усилий.

В такие дни Рейли особенно жизнерадостен. Он притопывает левой ногой, громогласно требует свежайшего чаю, преувеличенно наслаждается его вкусом. Бурно радуется полосатому облаку, зацепившемуся за край горизонта. Так искренне и старательно радуется, что не усомниться в его радости может разве что новорожденная лягушка.

Шакки никто не мог бы упрекнуть в принадлежности к земноводным.

Такие дни Шакки давно научилась чувствовать загодя. В такие дни она не тратит лишних слов и уж тем более лишних движений.

Тонкостенная пустая чашка с праздничным грохотом падает на пол. Разлетается десятком причудливых осколков.

\- Как-то тихо тут нынче.

\- Интересный способ разбавить тишину ты выбрала...

Даже упрек звучит безжизненно, как будто сегодня прошлое, высасывающее силы, грозится окончательно лишить Рейли энергии и воли к жизни.

Чтобы справиться с унынием, есть два пути. И сейчас Шакки не хочется выбирать долгий путь – с разговорами по душам, теплым саке, свежевыпеченными булочками, ворчливыми посиделками с долгими перекурами на крыльце бара.

Короткий способ - это сделать что-то такое, что гарантированно выведет Рейли из состояния унылой медитации над подгнившими воспоминаниями. Шакки неслышно скользит в кладовку, не без труда вытаскивает на свет доставшийся неправедным путем патефон, и ставит пластинку.

Мягкий голос заполняет пустоту безмолвного бара.

_Dream when you're feeling blue._  
_Dream, that's the thing to do._

Поскрипывая подошвами любимых туфель, Шакки возвращается в бар. Цокая каблуками, бодро, как будто так и задумано, подходит к двери и переворачивает табличку на "закрыто".

_Just watch the smoke rings rise in the air._

Шакки раскуривает трубку Рейли, а потом прикуривает сигаретку для себя. Неторопливо подходит к крылечку, где ее любимый мужчина, прислонившись снежно-белым лбом к перилам, переживает очередной флэшбэк, неминуемый и наверняка болезненный.

_You'll find your ship of memories there._

Она могла бы наговорить ему тысячу ласковых фраз. Красивых слов, которые могли бы запудрить раны, приукрасить боль. Но она знает, что это не то, что ему нужно, и он знает, что она помнит об этом. Поэтому она просто предлагает покурить, и, глядя на кольца дыма, мягко охватывает его ладонь своей. Тянет его обратно в настоящее, где ему нашлось-таки место.

_So, dream when the day is through._  
_Dream and they might come true._

Плавно покачиваясь в такт музыки, Шакки едва заметно улыбается - и с радостью видит, как Рейли неспешно начинает улыбаться в ответ. Подходит к ней, опускает руки на бедра, ведет в танце.

В баре ни единой живой души, только музыка и скрип половиц под ногами нарушают тишину. Двое странников, когда-то почти случайно встретившихся в этом сложном мире, кружатся в наивном легком танце между барных столиков.

Так много прожито, у каждого их них - но сейчас, в небрежном танце, это становится неважно. Столько друзей и родных похоронено за прошедшие годы - но сейчас все они мирно спят под звуки музыки, не взывая к памяти. Столько страданий оставило шрамы на сердце и теле - но сейчас ласковый голос с пластинки и мерные плавные движения позволяют на миг забыть о них.

Рейли и Шакки покачиваются в объятиях друг друга, пока не заканчивается пластинка. А когда стихают звуки музыки, стихает и волна, которая грозила накрыть Рейли. Теперь можно пойти спать, не боясь неистовых кошмаров. Пусть ему приснится этот танец - не страстный, а теплый. Полный невысказанной нежности, которую так не хочется расплескать попусту.

_Things never are as bad as they seem,_  
_So dream, dream, dream._


	3. Дождаться вопреки всему

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU - эпоха Крестовых походов

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One Piece P-Generator Fest! 2010, заявка №4 - Сильверс Рейли / Шакки, AU
> 
> AU - эпоха Крестовых походов  
> POV Шакки, драма с ХЭ  
> ООС, разумеется :)

Колючим комком поперек горла встает невыносимо-горький, почти беззвучный надрывный шепот: "Не уходи". Так и не выговаривается. Невысказанные слова заставляют давиться сухим горячим кашлем, а ты снова снисходительно бормочешь: "Ну хватит уже хворать! Когда я вернусь, хочу видеть тебя живой и здоровой!" 

\- Не забудь привезти мне какую-нибудь священную косточку - чтоб было чем гордиться.  
\- Непременно, дорогуша! Мне ли не знать, как ты почитаешь святые реликвии! - усмехаешься.  
Да, ты знаешь меня как никто иной... 

И вот ты уже взбираешься на коня, невозмутимо и гордо, как всегда, и отправляешься за своим Королем. Что такого ты в нем нашел? Что заставляет тебя идти за ним? Зачем вам всем всё это - иссушенная жестокими пустынными ветрами Святая Земля, призрачный и недостижимый Гроб Христовый, невнятное сокровище за гранью реальности, в которое почти никто не верит, кроме таких же мечтателей, как вы? 

Мне, недалекой почти-еретичке, почти-язычнице, не понять, что за нездешняя страсть тебя снедает. И я смиряюсь с тем, что твое стремление уйти за горизонт и достичь неведомого мне никогда не понять. И все же как бы мне хотелось знать, чего тебе не хватает здесь. Почему тебе не хочется остаться. 

А ты вдруг проговариваешься, словно слова вопреки воле рвутся из самого сердца: "Я обязательно вернусь. Я хотел бы быть с тобой - видят небеса, я так хотел бы! Но я просто не могу оставить того, кто однажды на меня положился всем сердцем. Точно так же, как не могу расстаться навсегда с тобой. И поэтому я ухожу сейчас; но именно потому же я вернусь. Обязательно вернусь к тебе!" 

И после этих слов я окончательно понимаю, что теперь мне от тебя не отказаться; ни за что, никогда. Хотя бы ради того, чтобы навсегда, накрепко сохранить в памяти твои последние слова. Слова человека, которого... которому не все равно. Понимание, как молния, пронзает мою душу, и теперь уже не важно, что ты можешь никогда не возвратиться ко мне. Мне достаточно того, что в этот миг ты хотел этого - всем сердцем. Искренне хотел, пусть даже и не мог этого гарантировать. Мы - были. Я и ты - теперь и навсегда, два разных человека стали "мы". Это трудно понять - но так сладко пережить. И запомнить. Запомнить навсегда. И я знаю одно: насколько бы ты не задержался, когда бы ты ни вернулся - я дождусь. Я смогу. Потому что ты - мой мужчина. 

* * *

Столько лет прошло. Ты вернулся. Совсем седой. Опаленный потерями и лишениями, которых мне даже не вообразить. Пепел Палестины до сих пор хрустит на твоих зубах, и призраки сарацинских мечей, взмывающих над телами твоих товарищей, ты нескоро еще ты сможешь позабыть. Прошлое никогда не отступает от бойцов навсегда - чем-то жертвует каждый. Кровь на всех, и ее не смыть одним волевым желанием забыться. Побывавший там никогда не станет прежним, как не старайся. А ведь я берегла себя, я ждала тебя совсем не таким... 

Но к дьяволу время! Ведь даже такой, постаревший, выцветший, растерявший живость и сметку юного нахального крестоносца - ты все равно мой, только мой. Я помогу тебе стать прежним или смириться с тем, каким ты стал сейчас; помогу стать таким, каким ты был до того, как умер твой Король или стать совсем новым, если захочешь. Хотя ты ведь не захочешь, я-то знаю. Сохранишь себя собой надолго - того же, только помудревшего, взрослого; страдавшего, но не отрекшегося от радостей земной жизни. А я же только надеюсь, не на миг не теряя себя, что ты найдешь здесь новую меня такую же, что та, которая ждала тебя столько лет. 

Только сначала обними меня, поцелуй меня - я так долго этого ждала...


End file.
